


Fake Fangs & Neon Lights

by charredlipsandsenseofpride



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/pseuds/charredlipsandsenseofpride
Summary: Frank and Gerard have been together for a long time - they settled for a non traditional relationship and after all this time, Gerard is feeling the burden of it during a Halloween scene night... And his boyfriend's birthday. Inside their usual club, strobing neon and fake fangs, Gerard changes his mind.This is my Vampire prompt, part of the My Trick or Treat Romance by @throwupsparkles.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	Fake Fangs & Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glassmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmotion/gifts), [mykindofthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykindofthing/gifts).



> As usual, please note English is not my mother language. This is my view of Vampires - and it is not traditional.

The door burst with violence at Gerard’s basement and he had a tiny scare jump from it. He turned around on his chair from the sound, brush in his hand and Star Wars pants on. 

“IT IS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!” The loud voice in excitement sounded clear and high pitched. Gerard let out an almost silent gasp and looked at the tiny figure with a crooked smile on his face. Frank was standing by the door with his arms wide open, dressed in a Frankenstein costume with tall platforms on his feet, that didn’t really make him much taller. Gerard analysed him head to toe, finally chuckling by looking at his shoes. 

“Nice shoes” In a mock, he said. Frank could sense the irony in his voice and quickly grabbed a R2D2 miniature from Gerard’s nightstand and threw it at him before approaching his desk, “Not funny, Gee” Frank said in a fake tone, setting his hands on Gerard’s shoulder and sitting in his lap, face to face. Gerard quickly placed his hands on Frank’s waist, still holding the brush. 

“Why aren’t you ready yet?” Moving a lock of hair out of Gerard’s face, Frank asked before pecking a kiss on his lips and pouting his own after. “You’re only a vampire. What’s so difficult about making that up with some make up?” In a funny, defiant tone, he questioned. 

“I am just finishing, give me a break” Gerard replied with an eye rolling look, pushing Frank out of his lap and turning around to brush a last streak of white in his face to cover his dark circles then focusing on himself in the mirror, proud of his usual vampire look. Frank, standing behind him, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend adjusting his collar before helping setting his cape on.

Frank, who’d been with Gerard since high school and now through college graduation, knew for that long that his boyfriend was in fact taking his time in order to convince Frank to ditch the party. This made Frank spend long weekends down Gerard’s basement instead of going out to gatherings that then took place at the Way’s household. Gerard had gotten much better since college on his social anxiety and the only date Frank wasn’t willing to let go of was his birthday - and halloween. Each year used to be harder and now Gerard was the one willing to go places, especially after Frank gave up college to start a band. Crowded places became Gerard’s go-to places as he wanted to prove to society he was functioning and a really really supportive boyfriend.

Every year they’d go to different New Jersey’s scene halloween celebrations usually happening at crowded, disgusting places with shitty reputation - just like New Jersey was seen by the eyes of New Yorkers. Frank would always be Frankenstein, Gerard a vampire (even though Frank has tried to convince him to be The Doctor for the past years), Ray would have a weird cape on with no purpose, considering the band shirt that was enclosed together and Mikey… Well, he was always Mikey. And that’s how they were known in New Jersey’s scene, the unadjusted four. Just like four bad musketeers, they were made fun of but they loved it, especially Frank. 

**

Gerard was chugging on his third cigarette, standing still at the club’s entrance along a very agitated Frank who was nonstop calling Mikey and Ray. Hand inside his pockets, Gerard was about to get as flustered as Frank but in a bad, non fun way. 

“They are always late, these motherfuckers,” Frank said, putting his cellphone back inside his pockets when Mikey wouldn’t pick up the phone for his fourth trial. Gerard just shrugged, inhaling smoke before handing Frank his cigarette, in his sweaty, angry hands.

Frank swallowed the smoke the same anxious way Gerard did. Gerard glanced at this wrist watch, realizing his brother and friend were already an hour late before he could hear the horn of Mikey’s car sounding really loud across the street where he was parking. Ray bursted out of the car, Mikey coming along from the driver’s seat with a joint on his lips. 

“I am so sorry, this stupid douchebag made me stop to buy weed again, just like fucking last year,” Ray said waiting for Mikey who joined him crossing the street. They approached Gerard and Frank, Ray already holding the tiny one with a genuine smile on his face, patting his back before wishing him a happy birthday during the embrace. Mikey, standing in front of Gerard shrugged him in the same way Gerard did minutes ago, proving blood resemblance before his brother took his hands out of his pocket and slapped his neck quickly and dry, nodding his head in disapproval, then holding his brother and saying, “We’ve been waiting here for an hour, Mikey”. 

Another shrug, Mikey held Frank in silence and held the joint in his hand, giving it to Frank, “Happy birthday, Frankenstein”. 

The tangible anxiety was gone.

**

The synth sound and distorted voice was deafening, serving the purpose of avoiding long conversations inside the club. The dim ambient fulfilled a lack of hope, of light and Gerard could sense knowledge was missing when he felt his gut churn as they stood still inside the place. People were dressed in costumes that exposed what their minds were wandering about the whole year until they got to Halloween and put outside for the whole world to see their wishes of who they wanted to be all along. Generally, people outside this club dressed in provocative ways for halloween only - inside there, they were provocative everyday. 

Gerard looked at his non-stamped hand, realizing he was sober for years but he could break that at any point as overwhelmed as he was by seeing people in leather clothes, daring costumes, harnesses and heavy make-up glowing their touch-starved bodies aiming for attention. In his eyes, this was depressing. For everybody else, this was fun. 

The dark club had purple and green neon lights flickering that turned peoples moves into slow-motion, reminding everybody it was one of the few in New Jersey that served parties for BDSM practitioners and Samhain nights had the reputation of being crowded with people involved in magick, which attracted everybody keen for deep purposed mixed with a little fun. Gerard was deep down into dark studies for years now and Frank not only respected his boyfriend but thought this night was perfect for them and everybody in the room could feel it, especially the four musketeers. 

Frank had his eyes fixed at the bar, enlightened by candles on the counters ready to start a fire with the proximity people dressed in leather were - bodies so close to each other making sexual tension tangible. His gaze sank in the vision of a short-haired girl covered in leather and chains, liking into another one’s neck, the flickering light making her tongue look soft on glowing silky skin, meanwhile, a man sitting beside gently stroked his tongue down the girl's arm. The scene flaming lust to Frank’s eyes, injecting chills underneath his skin and down his spine. Gerard noticed Mikey, who was standing between him and Frank, gazing at the scene too, his brother slowly moved his neck, crackling it under the flickering light and handing Gerard his almost-gone joint, before walking up to the three people tangling into each other; Ray was gone too, standing below a Paradise neon sign and tagged graffiti on the wall. Gerard could see people around him and a grin on his face - the one Ray only put out when they were inside the club; he sighed at the thought and swallowed the joint’s smoke until his chest burnt - this will ease the anxiety, he thought, forgetting at the same time he’s fucked up on his safe and sane consense. At the same time, he thought it would ease his anxiety. Wrong.

Frank shook him out of his comma, holding his arms around Gerard’s neck and passionately kissing him. Gerard let go of the gone joint, touching Frank’s waist and quickly below his Frankenstein shirt. A chill was shared by the two hungry bodies as Gerard placed his hands on Frank’s skin, slowly caressing the warm body. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair, moving his own feet to the chaise close to the wall, carrying a blinded by lust Gerard along. He roughly pushed Gerard down on the chaise, cutting their kiss and fastly opening his button shirt. Gerard watched his body come to sight, tattoos glowing under the purple bursting neon light as the shirt disappeared on the floor. 

Gerard watched Frank, reminiscing years of memories in his mind. The joint started its effect on him as he realized after quickly vanishing away, he was touching his own crotch on his tight jeans, sensing the feeling going down his spine straight into his boner. Frank was standing still in front of him with his head back, slowly moving himself under the strobing light to the heavy beat of the synth and rough voice chanting to a music Gerard realized was Frank’s - Hypnotic Spells was fueling Gerard’s desire to the body he was so used to know by now. Frank, moving his hand down his bare chest approached Gerard in calm steps placing one leg to each of his sides, sitting down on his lap with twisting hips on top of him. Gerard quickly placed his hand on his back, pulling his body closer as Frank moved sensually on top of him. Their eyes met and they shared a smile. A nasty one. And their lips met with desire in a deep kiss. 

Frank could feel his back arching by the sensation of Gerard’s boner under him, moaning loudly into his lips. Gerard broke the kiss, hurriedly moving his sharp tongue into Frank’s neck, tracing down a drool line into his sweaty chest, tasting it on his tongue. Frank moved his hips, his eyes closed, mouth partly opened. As the music changed, Gerard looked up at Frank, now staring at him. Gerard glanced beside Frank and could see the crowd staring at them, drinks in hand and greed on their eyes; he could even find Mikey and Ray admiring them from different places. Discomfort grew on his chest when Frank unbuttoned his shirt, touching his bare chest and kissing him as eagerly as before. Deep down, Gerard knew it was going to be one of those nights. He’d touch Frank, taste him, make him his man and then he’d have to share his piece of heaven with other people. He was used to it, but he really didn’t want to do it on such a magickal night. His stomach churned as he felt a hand touch his arm. He knew it wasn’t Frank. And then it happened on the other side. Suddenly, Frank’s lips weren’t on his anymore, he was holding onto his waist while Frank kissed a beautiful girl by his side dressed as Elvira, long dark hair and pale skin touching his man. To his other side, a charming redhead was pulling his face closer to hers and touching her red bright lips on his. He felt Frank approaching his crotch underneath his pants. He moved his hands inside Frank’s jeans. Their bodies connected and mouths separated. 

Both Gerard and Frank kept their hands attached to each others’ skin inside their jeans, giving the other to both their ladies. Gerard could touch the orange curly hair on his hand as he brought the lady close. Frank touched the lady's chin and pulled her closer by her neck. Between the heavy beat and strobing lights, a soft female voice from the club’s Mistress, Natalie, came up into their ears, separating the four people to pay attention. 

“Today is a very important date, as you all know” in a tight leather dress and red lipstick, holding a microphone in one hand while protecting her lit cigarette in the other, she moved to the center of the club “we have Samhain happening today” a loud chant of happy voices and clapping broke out in the room “yeah, we all know the story… we all know it’s wrong… we all know what it means…” moving around with grace in her high heels and irony in her voice, she moved past by Mikey, who nodded in respect and received a wink in return, “but we also have a blue moon tonight… so we all know what it means”; harder claps aroused in the room “but not least important, tonight is our little Frankensteins birthday” and as if the room couldn’t get louder, it did. Frank was dear to everyone, especially Natalie, “so tonight, I want everybody to enjoy the blue moon, samhain and Frankie”.

Gerard’s anxiety rose up inside his stomach, pursuing his lips. Frank moved himself quickly out of his lap and encountered Natalie’s arms that embraced into his neck, pulling him closer into a deep kiss. The whole room chanted excitedly as the two had their hands moving into each other's body, the lights went lower again and all the vampires clinged around them to get a taste of Frank. From Gerard’s sit, he could clearly see his man being touched by several hands like he was a God ready to be worshiped, up and down throughout his bare back, up and down in his hair, up and down undressing his tattooed legs from his tight jeans, up and down and his boxers were gone. 

Around Frank, this beautiful dance of semi-naked bodies and vampire teeth, the whole room was ready to enjoy Gerard’s man. His magical birthday was happening as it should be. Frank body glowing, Natalie’s lips attached to his, his hands going down her leather covered body. Sitting by the bar, Mikey’s eyes alternated between Frank being worshipped and Gerard getting distressed, even though his body was busy getting attention from two people glued to him; his hand holding a negroni and mind clearly stuck in concern for his brother. At the other side of the room under the Paradise sign, Ray, solely staring into Gerard as if he’s waiting for disaster to commence. 

Gerard had his eyes fixed at his man, a flood of sensations going throughout his body - lust, love, desire, jealousy. He could feel his chest aching in pain, his fingers tickling, agitated legs. Eyes burning from desire and held-back tears - ones he wasn’t able to label properly with the loud beat inside the club. Natalie had a grin on her face, putting out her fake fangs as she stuck her tongue out and went down through Frank’s chest tracing herself a light line of drool on his glowy body, the same one several hands were touching at the same time. Gerard knew all the club vampires had a thing for Frank - after all, he was one of them too. As Gerard saw Natalie in a goddess manner going down on her knees between the green and purple strobe, he knew he had lost it; a warm and salty tear went down Gerard’s cheek when he finally packed up the nerve to touch his own stomach, getting inside his own pants and touching his throbbing cock, grabbing it aggressively. Gerard glanced at Frank, his neck visible and head back while Natalie sucked him off and several other mouths licked and desirely sucked his skin; he knew he couldn’t avoid mimicking Frank, putting his head back and resting it on the wall, making his cock visible to everybody in the room while he began masturbating. 

His chest pounding from the thrill and hard-on in his hand, his breath slowly getting heavier and heavier as he accelerated his movements not knowing if he was overly excited or terribly wishing it would come to an end faster than the usual; as he felt his body alarming him he would soon finish it, he pressed his eyes and his mouth partly opened in an angry grunt that soon became a loud moan when he felt his hand being taken out of his cock; he opened his eyes in confusion looking down at his lap and seeing a down-on-her-knees Natalie, holding his cock in her pale thin fingers in one hand, touching the top of it with the tip of her other finger, bright red polish on her nail. She smiled, wickedly, moving her finger roundly, spreading pre-cum before gently putting his cock on her velvet red lips and swallowing it all deep down her throat. 

Gerard adjusted himself on his butt, placing his hand on Natalie’s dark hair; tightly gripping on it and biting down his lower lip, later letting go of holding himself down in pleasure. He felt his body getting warmer and his throat opening up for moaning that loudly came out but still non audible to the noisy room. His eyes wide open, pupils jumping out from desire as his whole body trembled in cold shivers. Natalie’s mouth was so warm on his skin, her saliva mixing to his cum as he finally felt it coming off; his stomach clenching so hard like a deep punch. As he breathed deeply, his dominatrix kissed his stomach all the way up before biting his neck with her fake fangs and stood back up in front of him, her pale thumb cleaning the side of her mouth as he could see her deeply swallowing the remaining of his cum and then fixing her long hair and leather dress. She leaned forward and pecked Gerard on his lips, holding his chin up and mumbling “good boy” to his mouth before walking away. 

Out of his coma, Gerard first looked at the Paradise sign - Ray was gone, probably off to a room. He then found Mikey, standing by his own at the bar, joint in one hand, negroni in the other. They stared into each other as Gerard saw him, visible fear in Mikey’s eyes, which Gerard identified promptly. There, about two meters away from both Mikey and Gerard, in the center of the room was Frank still surrounded by all the vampires; some with only capes and fangs on, others partly dressed but nevertheless, still surrounding his man. In the short blink Gerard had with his eyes while Natalie sucked him off, Frank managed to bend over a velvet ottoman. His torso was laid down and knuckles were supporting his weight as he kissed someone. A few others continued to lick and suck his skin and a tall strong man in leather harnesses behind Frank was holding him by his hips - the strobing light forcing Gerard to focus and see the scene straight: Frank was being fucked by someone else; as he realised that, an another turn in his stomach made him warm inside. He could see his lover’s face overfilled with lust just as his body was filled with jealousy and puke forming down his guts. He quickly catched a glance of Frank’s eyes before holding the vomit with his hand and stood up fast, running once again, as it usually happened, to the bathroom. 

His feet were heavy from the weed early on, mixed with the gross orgasm he had and jealous anger he kept inside. He moved awkwardly down the dark hall filled with glassrooms the club dedicated to different their favorite practices; suspension, wax play and voyeur rooms - all filled with people, which Gerard and Frank loved once but he was closer to realizing it wasn’t as fun anymore.

As he forced his body inside the bathroom, he quickly stood up in front of the large marble sink and let go of his hand, finally vomiting heavily. The loud beat of the club filling his ears as he emptied his stomach, supporting himself at the cold marble.

He packed up the nerve to adjust his pants, zipping up his dick inside his jeans before staring at himself in the mirror - sweaty face and wet hair, anxiety bursting inside his chest; he opened the tap and splashed water angrily at his face before realizing right in the corner of the mirror, Frank was staring at him. Gerard wondered how long it took him to shake his senses as Frank was already dressed by the door. 

Gerard couldn’t tell what he was feeling. He just leaned his body against the sink, facing Frank, wrapping his arms in a bratty manner.

Frank had a pout on his face, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was feeling - defeat. Jealousy. Angry. Fear.

Gerard was scared he’d lose Frank when he went for college and Frank began touring and this was their agreement but Gerard could feel deep down it was a worthless agreement at this point - he bursted in tears and felt his body shaking as he pretended he was trying to hold it back, which was a lie.

He couldn’t afford this anymore. Every time he’d see Frank in a scene, he felt like he was losing a part of him; opposing as to how powerful he felt they were in the beginning.

Frank approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist with unexpected force as to avoid Gerard hurting himself before he fully broke down and sat on the floor. In a tight embrace, Frank caressed Gerard’s hair while he looked around to find Mikey and Ray standing by the door, dozens of vampires swinging around the place in loud celebration, ignoring Gerard’s pain and defeat. They got him. They hurt him. 

The club’s music was deafening but the silence in the air was thick. 

**

Gerard felt his head ache; he rolled in bed and felt the amount of space available, opening one eye in suspicion. And then he realized his head was hurting a lot. The basement was full of light, opposing as to it usually is when he’s there by himself. Only one person in his life was allowed to bring light in and that was Frank. 

He opened both eyes and sat himself in his bed, eyes flickering between open and closed, head going from light to heavy pain. He scratched the back of his head and finally looked around the room until he found Frank sitting by the opened window, guitar by his feet on the floor and headphones connected to his amp; Gerard could see his mind was away as Frank was staring at the bright skies with a lit cigarette on his lip that had a great amount of burnt ash sitting at the point, ready to fall on his lap.

Gerard walked over and slowly evolved his arms around Frank’s neck, waking him from his daydream; ash fell down and after a tiny scare jump, Frank removed his headphones and slightly turned around to face Gerard. He had a genuine worried grin on his lips, over analyzing Gerard’s expression before touching their lips together. 

“Are you okay?” in a shy voice, Frank asked before standing up and holding Gerard in a quick embrace. Gerard quietly nodded, sitting back at the edge of the mattress right after. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” not slightly changing his tone, Frank picked Gerard’s brain. 

A negative nod. 

Frank sighed in frustration, taking his hands to his hair for a quick scratch; “okay, so you’ll listen and I’ll do the talking” to Gerard’s surprise, Frank let out in a high tone.

Gerard was used to not talking about his problems. He would just shut down and paint, or draw, or engage in a really bad routine of not showering, feeding himself of coffee and cigarettes, that led him to overstay in his bed due to caffeine adrenaline and blatantly paranoia.

He had a shocked expression and his mouth partly opened at Frank, who moved in confusion inside the basement, getting closer to the window where he was sitting and Gerard’s desk was. He looked at Gerard and grabbed his screwed up journal on his hands. 

Gerard kept himself sat in bed thinking about how immature his response to last night’s scene was and the feeling growing inside his throat was his own way of punishing him for not acting strong enough back there. Frank shook him out of his mind. 

“I know we agreed to do this” Frank moved his hands holding the journal in a very Italian way “because we were going to be away from each other for a very long time… with you in college and me… me doing whatever I was doing on the road” Gerard lowered his eyes as usual, so listening to Frank would get easier if he wasn’t proper facing him. “I know we have just for the sake of it. I mean, you did” he pointed at Gerard with the journal in hand, getting Gerard’s attention and his eyes back up; “it was fun in the beginning, I know this. I know we had a great time because as we both know you are a terrible liar and your face…” Frank said, letting a oof sound come out of his mouth really loudly. 

Gerard put on a tiny shy grin on his face and kept staring at Frank. 

“But” shaking his hands together, Frank said, “I know you are not into this anymore, Gerard”, the words made Gerard’s heart get stuck in his throat. That’s it, he thought. Frank could see tears forming in his eyes. “I know you are really not into this anymore and it’s clear to me.” 

The silence between them lasted a second. Gerard attempted to say something but Frank quickly cut him. 

“I said I’ll do the talking” he stated before approaching Gerard and kneeling down in front of him, journal closed in his hands, sitting on Gerard’s lap. “I love you, Gerard. I absolutely love you. I’ve loved you all along. I felt I was going to lose you last night and I don’t ever want to feel that again because I really love you and I want us forever” a shy tear came out of Gerard’s eye. “I know that last night hurt you. And the nights before at Paradise did too. As the days watched over time I knew it was hurting you but I needed you to tell me that” another tear came down. Gerard was holding strong. “But you never did, baby”, Gerard bursted crying. 

Frank, kneeled down, rested the journal in Gerard’s lap and held his hands while he tried to hold back sobbing. “I want you, baby” Frank whispered gently before getting the journal with one of his hands, putting it in between his and Gerard’s hands; he opened it and moved a few pages before stopping at one with ugly scribbles on it.

“I made this song for you and I mean it by heart. I’ll never let anyone do you bad like I did you last night, I’ll never let anyone hurt you, Gee”, with a soft, passionate voice, Frank said before pressing his lips with intention in Gerard’s, “I’ll never let them hurt you”; He moved his eyebrows, pointing at the the song title. 

Gerard looked down through tears in his eyes, his hands at his boyfriend’s; he blinked aggressively, cleaning up his eyes from the salty mess that made the handwriting blur before he could read Vampires Will Never Hurt You word-by-word; deeply gulping down the knot on his throat, he gently smiled at Frank knowing in his eyes how serious and passionate he meant it, until he heard Frank whisper gently: “I promise”.


End file.
